muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
UK Spots (The Muppet Show)
Due to shorter commercial breaks in the United Kingdom, every episode of The Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight lasted two minutes longer in the UK than in the United States. The extra segments that were filmed to cover this time differential have been referred to as "UK Spots." On The Muppet Show, they usually consisted of a short song, often a British music hall number, but were sometimes comprised of skits or even backstage moments. None of the UK Spots featured guest stars. Except for Episode 103: Joel Grey, all of these skits were shown right after the commercial break. Nearly all of these segments were not aired in the U.S. as part of The Muppet Show during its original run except for two: due to the "running time" of Episode 301 not being enough for a full episode, two U.K. Spots were used to complete the episode. However, several were included in compilation videos and albums such as The Muppet Show, The Muppet Show 2, Silly Songs, Muppet Hits and Muppet Hits Take 2. Some of the spots were also featured on The Muppet Show Music Hall and The Muppet Music Album, which were never released in North America. When Nickelodeon aired episodes of The Muppet Show from 1994 to 1995, these sketches were usually broadcast at the expense of cutting other material from the original broadcasts. All UK spots are on the Muppet Show Season box sets and Best of the Muppet Show DVDs. Season 1 * You and I and George (Episode 101: Juliet Prowse ) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog. * Ain't Misbehavin' (Episode 102: Connie Stevens) :Sung by Floyd Pepper with Janice and Zoot in the background. * Sherlock Holmes and the Case of the Disappearing Clues (Episode 103: Joel Grey) :Rowlf plays Sherlock Holmes, Baskerville plays Watson, Gorgon Heap plays Fielding the Butler, Miss Piggy plays the maid, and Wayne plays the murder victim. Plenty of evidence points to the butler...but he eats all of it, including the witnesses. :Note: This is one of the few UK spots to have an introduction before the sketch and the only UK sketch to not occur in the middle of the episode. * I Never Harmed an Onion (Episode 104: Ruth Buzzi) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog. * To Morrow (Episode 105: Rita Moreno) :Sung by the Jim Henson, Jerry Nelson and Frank Oz Muppets. * Dog Eat Dog (Episode 106: Jim Nabors) :Sung by Baskerville accompanied by Rowlf the Dog. * Cottleston Pie (Episode 107: Florence Henderson) :A Winnie the Pooh song sung by Rowlf the Dog. * I'm in Love with a Big Blue Frog (Episode 108: Paul Williams) :Sung by Mary Louise with a frog chorus. * Does Your Chewing Gum Lose Its Flavor on the Bedpost Overnight? (Episode 109: Charles Aznavour) :Sung by The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband. * Sweet Tooth Jam (Episode 110: Harvey Korman) :As performed by Dr. Teeth & The Electric Mayhem. * Theme from Love Story (Episode 111: Lena Horne) :Instrumental version with Rowlf the Dog on piano & Zoot on sax. * (Hey Won't You Play) Another Somebody Done Somebody Wrong Song (Episode 112: Peter Ustinov) :Sung by Miss Piggy with Rowlf at the piano, and Fozzie, Gonzo, Hilda, Scooter, Janice, George and Mildred in the background choir. * I'm My Own Grandpaw (Episode 113: Bruce Forsyth) :Sung by The Gogolala Jubilee Jugband. * Nobody (Episode 114: Sandy Duncan) :Sung by The Great Gonzo with Rowlf the Dog on piano. * It's Not Where You Start (Episode 115: Candice Bergen) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog, interrupted by Scooter. * May You Always (Episode 116: Avery Schreiber) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog with Baskerville, Muppy and Catgut. * Für Elise (Episode 117: Ben Vereen) :Rowlf the Dog on piano. * Lazybones (Episode 118: Phyllis Diller) :Sung by Dr. Teeth with Floyd Pepper, Janice & Zoot in background. * I'm Looking Through You (Episode 119: Vincent Price) :Three ghosts chase each other backstage and scare Fozzie away. * Tit Willow (Episode 120: Valerie Harper) :Sung by Rowlf the Dog with Sam the Eagle doing the "tit willow"s. * Minuet in G Major (Episode 121: Twiggy) :Rowlf the Dog on piano. * Don't Sugar Me (Episode 122: Ethel Merman) :Sung by Miss Mousey in |Waldorf's tea cup. * Life Gets Teejus Don't It (Episode 123: Kaye Ballard) :Sung by Pa (from the Gogolala Jubilee Jugband) as his house falls apart. * When I'm Not Near the Fish I Love (Episode 124: Mummenschanz) :Sung by an Eel with real fish in background. Season 2 *'Burlington Bertie from Bow' (Episode 201: Don Knotts) :An old British chap, Burlington Bertie, sings about himself. *'Kermit and Sam's prop room conversation' (Episode 202: Zero Mostel) :Kermit and Sam discuss the cultural level of the show while in the prop room. *'The Entertainer' (Episode 203: Milton Berle) :Miss Piggy gives an encore of the song that Milton Berle just sang with slight adjustments. *'The Boy in The Gallery' (Episode 204: Rich Little) :Miss Piggy sings in full-body form on-stage while Waldorf waves at her. *'Sam talks to Statler' (Episode 205: Judy Collins) :Sam the Eagle talks to Statler, asking why Statler always comes to the show even though he doesn't like it there. Waldorf hangs from the balcony ledge. *'My Old Dutch' (Episode 206: Nancy Walker) :Burlington Bertie sings again, accompanied by Rowlf and a Whatnot violinist. Statler and Waldorf are moved to tears. *'Show Me a Rose' (Episode 207: Edgar Bergen) :Rowlf sings about what he'll show you if you show him a rose. *'Gonzales and Yolanda' (Episode 208: Steve Martin) :Gonzo auditions his dancing cheese, Yolanda. *'New York State of Mind' (Episode 209: Madeline Kahn) :Floyd sings, backed up by Dr. Teeth and Zoot. This clip was reused in episode 301. *'Wotcher Knocked 'Em in the Old Kent Road' (Episode 210: George Burns) :Fozzie succeeds in entertaining Statler and Waldorf. *'Henrietta's Wedding' (Episode 211: Dom DeLuise) :Jerry and Lou sing a song about an upcoming wedding, even though nobody knows anything about it. *'Sheik of Araby' (Episode 212: Bernadette Peters) :Uncle Deadly sings while wooing a belly dancer. *'Something's Missing' (Episode 213: Rudolf Nureyev) :A man who is missing half of a lot of things sings about what is missing. *'Any Old Iron' (Episode 214: Elton John) :Kermit leads Fozzie Bear and two Whatnots in a song. *'Sonny Boy' (Episode 215: Lou Rawls) :Link Hogthrob sings to a real pig. *'Mad Dogs and Englishmen' (Episode 216: Cleo Laine :Baskerville, the Afghan Hound and Rowlf (at the piano) sing about how only the Englishmen dare to go out in the mid day sun *'Borneo' (Episode 217: Julie Andrews) :The Jugband sing a song about a wild man called the Borneo. *'English Country Garden' (Episode 218: Jaye P. Morgan) :Rowlf learns that Fozzie can play the piano. *'Memory Lane' (Episode 219: Peter Sellers) :Gonzo sings about strolling down memory lane without a single thing to remember. :Note: This is one of the few UK spots to have an introduction before the sketch. *'Upidee' (Episode 220: Petula Clark) :A silly song set in Switzerland, as performed by Fozzie, Gonzo, Miss Mousey, a pig, a goat, Baskerville and other dogs. :Note: This is one of the few UK spots to have an introduction before the sketch. *'Long Long Ago Medley' (Episode 221: Bob Hope) :Kermit, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Gonzo, Floyd, Scooter, Robin, Baskerville, the Afghan Hound, Rowlf and J.P. Gross sing a medley of songs by the fireplace. *'Cheese Cake' (Episode 222: Teresa Brewer) :Dr. Teeth sings to a talking cheese cake and is joined by two Frackles, Miss Kitty, and Beautiful Day Monster. *'Waiting at the Church' (Episode 223: John Cleese) :Miss Piggy wears a wedding dress and Kermit wears a tuxedo as they sing a song about a wedding that can't happen because the groom's wife won't let him get married. *'Vegetarian's Hospital' (Episode 224: Cloris Leachman) :A parody of Veterinarian's Hospital, but with pigs replacing Dr. Bob and Nurse Janice. It is followed by a pig version of Muppet News Flash. Season 3 *'A Frog He Would A-Wooing Go' (Episode 301: Kris Kristofferson & Rita Coolidge) :Rowlf sings an English folksong from the 17th century, with Sam attempting to translate it. *'She Was One of the Early Birds' (Episode 302: Leo Sayer) :Backed up by birds, Gonzo sings a tune about how his love relation with a bird went wrong. *'I Don't Want to Set the World on Fire' (Episode 303: Roy Clark) :Fozzie gets firemen to put the theater fire out, but has to do it himself when they reveal themselves to be singing firemen. *'The Bird on Nellie's Hat' (Episode 304: Gilda Radner) :Miss Piggy and the other pigs act out the story of Nellie, who has a bird on her hat who knows exactly when Nelly is telling lies again. *'Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)' (Episode 305: Pearl Bailey) :Fozzie Bear sings the song from Pinocchio. This song was also performed in (episode 301). *'Daddy Wouldn't Buy Me a Bow Wow' (Episode 306: Jean Stapleton) :Annie Sue sings a cute song, accompanied by Rowlf (who hates to be called a Bow-Wow). *'Once a Year Day' (Episode 307: Alice Cooper) :Blue Frackle and the Vile Bunch Drummer sing backstage and are eventually are joined by a ghost and many other monsters, including Thog. *'Sentimental Journey' (Episode 308: Loretta Lynn) :Gonzo tries to cheer Kermit up with a song, as they try to get to the railroad station by hand car. *'I Want to Sing in Opera' (Episode 309: Liberace) :Miss Piggy sings about wanting to be an opera star, backed up by Link Hogthrob and other opera pigs. *'Someone to Watch Over Me' (Episode 310: Marisa Berenson) :Robin sings, sitting on Rowlf's piano. *'Interview with Marvin Suggs' (Episode 311: Raquel Welch) :A Talk Spot in which Kermit talks to Marvin Suggs and the Muppaphones. *'Dancing Snakes' (Episode 312: James Coco) :Robin doesn't want to go to sleep because he's scared of snakes. Kermit tells him snakes can be beautiful; Robin then has a dream of snakes dancing to In a Persian Market. *'Pathétique' (Episode 313: Helen Reddy) :Rowlf plays Beethoven while the Bust of Beethoven keeps falling asleep. *'Honeysuckle Rose' (Episode 314: Harry Belafonte) :Floyd and Zoot perform while a bee gets in Zoot's saxophone. *'Mack the Knife' (Episode 315: Lesley Ann Warren) :Dr. Teeth sings and explains the true meaning of the lyrics to Sam the Eagle. *'Jogging' (Episode 316: Danny Kaye) :A Whatnot Muppet sings about the joy of jogging. *'Dog Walk' (Episode 317: Spike Milligan) :Wayne takes his dog for a catastrophic walk. *'Mad About the Frog' (Episode 318: Leslie Uggams) :Accompanied by Rowlf and a violinist, Piggy sings a parody of "Mad About the Boy" about her love for Kermit. *'Tuxedo Junction' (Episode 319: Elke Sommer) :Bobby Benson's baby band performs. *'Lady Be Good' (Episode 320: Sylvester Stallone) :Floyd sings, accompanied by Dr. Teeth on piano and Zoot on saxophone. *'Down at the Old Bull and Bush' (Episode 321: Roger Miller) :A group of British Whatnots sing a song in their favorite pub. A cow scares them away. *'A Four-Legged Friend' (Episode 322: Roy Rogers & Dale Evans) :The Jim Henson and Jerry Nelson cowboys sing about their horses, which tend to look a lot like cows. *'William Shakespeare' (Episode 323: Lynn Redgrave) :Backstage, Sam the Eagle has a chat with William Shakespeare, or at least a man with the same name. When asking a serious actor to interpret a work, all he gets is the The Swedish Chef doing Hamlet. *'There's a New Sound' (Episode 324: Cheryl Ladd) :Two picnicking people are disturbed by the "new sound" underground, which Scooter reveals to be worms. Season 4 *'Trees' (Episode 401: John Denver) :Miss Piggy's song gets heckled by a tree. *'Hold Tight, Hold Tight (Want Some Seafood Mama)' (Episode 402: Crystal Gayle) :A shark sings about his love for seafood, accompanied by Rowlf on the piano. Three fish sing the backup, a lobster joins Rowlf at the piano, and Lew Zealand appears in the middle of the grand piano. *'It's Lonely at the Top' (Episode 403: Shields & Yarnell) :In a parody of King Kong, a gorilla on the top of a tall building sings about how lonely he is. *'Old Dog Trey' (Episode 404: Dyan Cannon) :Rowlf sings about his late dog friend, accompanied by a group of howling dogs. *'Act Naturally' (Episode 405: Victor Borge) :Gonzo sings to his reflection in the mirror. *'Frog Kissin'' (Episode 406: Linda Lavin) :Robin sings with his frog friends. *'Piggy's Dressing Room' (Episode 407: Dudley Moore) :Something scary is lurking behind Piggy's dressing room door. When Kermit opens the door, it turns out to be M.A.M.M.A., who has been delivering background music during all of their conversations. *'A Horse Named Bill' (Episode 408: Arlo Guthrie) :The Jugband sings. *'Muppera' (Episode 409: Beverly Sills) :The Fuzz Brothers sing an incoherent opera song. *'Knees Up Mother Brown' (Episode 410: Kenny Rogers) :Fozzie sings a song in a British pub, while his mother dances. *'I'm Gonna Wash That Man Right Out of My Hair' (Episode 411: Lola Falana) :Camilla and the chickens cluck an angry song for Gonzo. *'The Zucchini Brothers' (Episode 412: Phyllis George) :Louis Kazagger interviews the Zucchini Brothers. *'Do Wah Diddy Diddy' (Episode 413: Dizzy Gillespie) :Performed by Geri and the Atrics. *'Pass That Peace Pipe' (Episode 414: Liza Minnelli) :A dog quartet sings, accompanied by the Electric Mayhem. At the end of the songs, they are murdered with arrows and tomahawks from a mysterious murderer. *'Is This The Old Sow' (Episode 415: Anne Murray) :As performed by Milton Miller and his Farmyard Philharmonic Trio. Note: This is one of the few UK spots to have an introduction before the sketch. *'Golden Earrings' (Episode 416: Jonathan Winters) :The Old Gypsy Lady sings with Annie Sue and a troupe of Gypsy pigs. *'Three Little Fishies' (Episode 417: Star Wars) :An Eel sings about three little fishies going on an adventure. *'Sam's Song' (Episode 418: Christopher Reeve) :Floyd and Janice sing a song they claim to be "Sam's Song" to annoy Sam the Eagle, who is busy writing a letter to put a stop to all the weirdness. Beauregard joins them on harmonica, Nigel whistles, and Rizzo dances. By the end, Sam is humming along himself to it, which he thinks is called "Fred's Song". *'Sam's censorship' (Episode 419: Lynda Carter) :Sam keeps note of all things backstage that he doesn't approve of, much to Kermit's dismay. The rats, who are responsible for taking out the trash, drag him outside. *'You're No Good' (Episode 420: Alan Arkin) :An angel sings about the Devil being no good. The devil then arrives in heaven to talk to her. *'Run Rabbit Run' (Episode 421: Doug Henning) :A farmer takes care of the Muppet Theater's rabbit problem with the help of his gun. Fozzie tries to protect the bunnies. *'Sam Eagle's Family' (Episode 422: Andy Williams) :Kermit asks Sam about his family, and Sam reveals some of his (sad) private life. *'Wave' (Episode 423: Carol Channing) :Backstage, Floyd and Beauregard try to make the penguins feel at home by playing 'penguin music' on bass and harmonica. On her way to the stage, Piggy kicks the penguins away. *'Feelings' (Episode 424: Diana Ross) :In his own special way, Beaker sings "Feelings", accompanied by Rowlf, Janice, Zoot and Animal (who takes care of the hostile audience). Season 5 *'Fit as a Fiddle' (Episode 501: Gene Kelly) :Wolfhound and another dog try to win the heart of a female dog. *'Auld Lang Syne' (Episode 502: Loretta Swit) :Rowlf and the gang rehearse a goodbye song for Miss Piggy. They are all sad until they realize that Foo-Foo will be gone too, and they practice another song, "For She's a Jolly Good Porker". *'Blackbird' (Episode 503: Joan Baez) :Floyd and Janice sing. *'After You've Gone' (Episode 504: Shirley Bassey) :The orchestra, consisting of Nigel, Rowlf the Dog, Floyd Pepper, Janice, Animal, Zoot, Lips and Trumpet Girl, performs an instrumental song in the orchestra pit. *'Bird Walk' (Episode 505: James Coburn) :Betsy Bird dances for Kermit, accompanied by Rowlf and a band of birds. :Note: Betsy Bird didn't make the cut after this number. *'When You're Smiling Medley' (Episode 506: Brooke Shields) :Backstage, Dr. Teeth and the gang try to cheer Fozzie up. They sing a medley of happy songs, including Put On a Happy Face and Happy Days are Here Again. *'Carolina in the Morning' (Episode 507: Glenda Jackson) :Eric the Parrot sings and dances. The Swedish Chef tries to capture him. *'Beauregard's Puppet Show' (Episode 508: Señor Wences) :Backstage, Kermit watches Beauregard perform Punch 'n Judy. Miss Piggy complains to Kermit about her act being canceled and replaced with puppets. :Note: This scene was used in An American Werewolf in London. *'Forgiven' (Episode 509: Debbie Harry) :A little girl sings about her runaway beetle. *'French Sidewalk Café' (Episode 510: Jean-Pierre Rampal) :An accordion player accompanies a romantic couple at a French cafe. *'Veterinarian's Hospital and Muppet News Flash' (Episode 511: Paul Simon) :In Veterinarian's Hospital, Gonzo is the patient, and in Muppet News, all library book fines will be forgiven if returned within 3 seconds. *'Once in Love With Amy' (Episode 512: Melissa Manchester) :Fozzie and Pops do a vaudeville act together. :Note: This is one of the few UK spots to have an introduction before it. *'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts' (Episode 513: Tony Randall) :A gorilla tries his hand at a coconut game at the fair. *'Jesu, Joy of Man's Desiring' (Episode 514: Mac Davis) :Rowlf plays and is interrupted by Beauregard dusting the piano. *'Poke Me Polka' (Episode 515: Carol Burnett) :The participants at the dance marathon sing a violent polka song. *'Alley Oop' (Episode 516: Gladys Knight) :A caveman sings about the comic character Alley Oop. Animal, playing the part of Alley Oop, chases prehistoric animals around and beats everything with his club. *'Ob-La-Di, Ob-La-Da' (Episode 517: Hal Linden) :In lieu of the real Beatles, two British chaps and a group of dogs sing a Beatles hit. *'Girlfriend of the Whirling Dervish' (Episode 518: Marty Feldman) :Turkish Muppets sing a song about Whirling Wanda, the dervish's cheating girlfriend. *'Maybe It's Because I'm a Londoner' (Episode 519: Chris Langham) :Foreign dogs sing a song on a red double-decker bus. *'Danny Boy' (Episode 520: Wally Boag) :As performed by the Leprechaun Brothers: Beaker, Animal and the Swedish Chef. *'Goodnight Sardine' (Episode 521: Johnny Cash) :Lew Zealand and the Gills Brothers sing a fishy love song. *'A Transport of Delight' (Episode 522: Buddy Rich) :A group of British Whatnots travel on a red double-decker bus. *'I'm So Happy' (Episode 523: Linda Ronstadt) :A gloomy whatnot sings about being happy, accompanied by a sarcastic piano player. *'How High the Moon' (Episode 524: Roger Moore) :The orchestra performs another instrumental piece from the orchestra pit. See also Category:Muppet Show Recurring Sketches